A blue sweatshirt costs $$108$, and a pink pair of shorts costs $$9$. The blue sweatshirt costs how many times as much as the pink pair of shorts costs?
Answer: The cost of the blue sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the pink pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$108 \div $9$ $$108 \div $9 = 12$ The blue sweatshirt costs $12$ times as much as the pink pair of shorts costs.